Display chambers such as fish tanks (“aquariums”) and terrariums are conventionally supported on tables or shelves. Such support has various disadvantages including the requisite room and, particularly with tables, a less than optimum viewing height requiring a viewer to bend or stoop in order to look through rather than down into the chamber.
“On-wall” terrariums and aquariums have been proposed (see for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,878,694 and 5,435,270) however these in effect do little more than dispense with the need for a wall mounted shelf for their support. Such units still project into the room in which they are mounted to the full extent of their depth and do not provide for “through-wall” viewing (i.e. from opposite sides of a given wall).
It is an object of the present invention to provide a display chamber, such as a terrarium or aquarium which may be mounted into or through a wall so as to minimize protrusion of the chamber from the wall.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a mounting assembly for such a display chamber which facilitates access to the interior of the display chamber or even removal of the chamber itself for tending to any display therein.